


For Theirs Is Already A Hard Lot

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Dracula never understood what Lisa saw in humanity. Although sometimes, he comes close.





	For Theirs Is Already A Hard Lot

Fire used to be relaxing. It used to provide warmth, its enchanting flames bringing a sense of peace and safety. He could stare at them for hours without a single thought passing through his mind, utterly and completely worry free.

Now all he saw was her corpse, shriveled and charred and lying in pieces among the embers.

 

Dracula rose from his chair, swaying a bit as he did. A portrait of her hung on the far wall, smiling warmly. Now it felt like her eyes burned him each time he met her gaze, so he didn't look at it anymore.

The one place he found any sort of solace anymore was the library. If he focused on equations, on maps and inventions, then his misery would be pushed into the back of his mind, at least for a little bit. When he arrived there, however, another soul was already sitting among stacks of open books.

 

“Hector?”

The human looked up from a book in surprise, blinking as if broken from a trance, “Master Dracula.” he acknowledged, still a bit surprised, “Is something the matter?”

He stood there a moment, silent, before walking to a shelf and gazing at the spines of the books, “No.” he replies, “I just came to do some light reading.”

“Ah.” Hector says, looking back to his book, “It’s impressive.”

Dracula looked over at him, raising a brow, “Pardon?”

“Your collection.” he clarifies, “In just two hours I’ve read about more animals than I’ve could have ever seen in my lifetime.”

Dracula, king of the night, the first vampire and lord to all that followed, couldn’t help but smile at the display of childlike wonder, “If you’d like, you can take as many as you want to your quarters.” he offered as he walked over, peering over Hector’s shoulder. The book he held was one on animals in a far away continent, who all lived in a forest bigger than all of Europe and who thrived on its rainy climate.

Hector flipped the page, fingers tracing over vibrant illustrations, “These animals all sound so... fake.” he says, “A pig-like creature with a bizarre nose, brightly colored frogs than can sit on your finger yet have enough poison to kill an army of men, and a creature who lives in the trees and moves so slowly that predators cannot see it? It’s certainly more bizarre than anything I could ever make up.”

“Oh, they’re real alright.” Dracula chuckles, “I’ve seen them.”

Hector gasped, turning his head so fast that Dracula was sure the human had given himself whiplash, “You’ve seen them?”

“Oh yes,” he nods, taking a seat across the table, “These creatures are very common, although difficult to spot in such a dense environment.”

“Amazing.” Hector breathes.

“Indeed, although some of the wildlife there does look familiar.” he continues as he grabs the book and turns the pages until he comes across an illustration of a weasel.

Hector looks over the picture baffled, “But this looks exactly like the ones I’ve seen in my own yard.”

Dracula nods in acknowledgement as Hector continues to wonder aloud, “How is that possible? The distance is far too far for any creature to swim, especially a weasel. They can’t possibly be the same species.”

“Correct.” Dracula concurs.

“So why do they look alike?”

“It’s a concept I haven’t fully explored.” he admits, scanning the shelves, “But I’d be happy to give you the research I’ve written on the matter.”

Before Hector could say a word Dracula was already floating to the top of the shelves, scanning them for the book he desired, “Here.” he said as he pulled one out and dropped back to the ground, “You may even add onto it if you desire.”

“Are you sure?” Hector asked, reaching to take

“Of course.” he smiled, dropping the book into Hector’s hands, “There is only so much you can learn from corpses you find in the woods, Hector. Expand your knowledge, and who knows, you may find some use for it that I don’t have.”

 

* * *

 

“You seem to like sitting up here.” Dracula comments as he reaches the turret, eyes settling on Isaac’s back. He doesn’t like how close the human sits to the edge, but says nothing of it.

“I like the breeze.” Isaac replies, folding a small piece of paper in his hands. Dracula walks across the floor, watching as Isaac delicately folds and creases the paper.

“The generals will arrive any day now,” he begins, “Once they do, the war will begin in earnest.”

“The attack on Targoviste went better than we could have hoped.” Isaac said, his eyes never leaving the paper, “I can only hope that they will listen to my orders."

“They have no choice in the matter.” Dracula says firmly, “If they have any qualms with you or Hector, they will have to address me directly on the matter.”

Isaac hums in acknowledgement.

“... Though, I am concerned for you.”

Isaac cocked a brow, “Do you worry I cannot hold my own?”

“I have no doubt you could take on the generals if need be,” he continues, “But I do worry… are you truly doing this of your own accord?”

“I don’t do this because I feel I owe you, if that’s what you’re trying to say. I don’t owe anyone anything.” Isaac stated matter-of-factly, “You have my respect, and we share a common goal with the means to obtain it. It’s only logical.”

“Wiping out humanity hardly sounds logical.” he chuckles.

Isaac stops his work for just a moment to look over at Dracula. There’s something in his eyes, concern perhaps, but it’s hard to discern exactly what it is.

“You’re not usually so doubtful.” he comments thoughtfully, “It worries me.”

Dracula sighs tiredly, watching as Isaac finishes the last of the folds, “I’m merely thinking out loud, and there had been a lot on my mind as of late. I suppose I’m rambling, for lack of a better term.”

“It will be alright.” Isaac reassures as he squints at the paper crane, turning it in his hand.

Dracula laughs, though it comes out as more of a huff, “You have a lot of faith in me.”

“I have faith in us. We might be men of logic,” Isaac says as he puts down the crane and rises to his feet, briefly placing a had on the vampire’s shoulder, “But sometimes, a little faith does us good.”

Dracula watches Isaac walks off, going down the stairs. He’s unable to look away until the top of his head disappears from view, and looks back to the paper crane.

He picked it up in his hands, observing each careful and skilled fold.

“A little faith does us good.” he echoes, tucking the crane into his shirt and departing in a form of mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an immortal vampire dude hanging out with his forgemaster buddies (I have no excuse, I just wanted to write them interacting). The animals Dracula and Hector talk about are from the Amazon Rainforest. Tapir, Poison Dart Frogs, and Sloths. Forgive me for nerding out a bit :P  
> Also, I have a headcanon that Isaac does origami. He finds it relaxing and I just thought it'd also be cool to show him with a rather delicate hobby. I hope you guys enjoyed, and have a wonderful day ^^ <3  
> (Also hey, I'm one fic away from 50... guess I should do something special for that)


End file.
